


The Forty-Six Thousandth Star to the Right

by toucanpie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, IN SPACE!, M/M, Magic Cock, One Hole, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/pseuds/toucanpie
Summary: All the best honeymoons are in Space. As are all the best snacks with misleading labels and strange side-effects. Luckily Tony's pretty sure his new addition is only temporary and Peter's always been adventurous in bed.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The Forty-Six Thousandth Star to the Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



In retrospect, Tony has only himself to blame. He's let recent good events go to his head. He's got cocky from all the blissful sexcapades and the ring on his fourth finger.

Or maybe it was some kind of karma for his misdeeds. Perhaps the universe had heard that silent prayer in the shower the other day for more stamina and decided to punish him for daring to ask.

So-

Primary lesson: no more alien 'BEST H0rn3yM00n Ever!' snacks. Secondary lesson: temporary tight pants ban. Supplementary thought: maybe it was time to ask Peter not to let him out alone.

  


* * *

  


Peter greets him at the door with an eager kiss.

"Food?" he says hopefully.

"About that," Tony says. Boy is he not a good hunter gatherer. "There might be a teeny problem."

"No food," Peter says sadly.

From the expression on his face, you'd think Tony had told him he could never eat again.

"You had two rounds of breakfast, you're going to be fine."

"But -" brief chew on his bottom lip "- we burned off all those calories, remember?"

Tony definitely remembers. And the last round of 'calorie-burning' the night before. _And_ the enjoyable midday interlude on the ship beforehand. 

  


* * *

  


Maybe it isn't surprising he ate the thing promising 'COMPLETE L♥VER S3X SATISFACTION'.

Given permission to stay in bed all day, Peter turns into an adorable sex fiend. He can come eight times in one afternoon. Tony is increasingly convinced he has a past life on an alien sex planet and was rebirthed on Earth as punishment for out-fucking everyone else in ritual competition.

"I ate something," Tony confesses.

"Without me?" Peter says pitifully, like Tony had cheated on him with the alien cake that had somehow gifted him _a second fucking penis_.

"And now- there are two little mes."

  


* * *

  


Peter's bottom lip goes back between his teeth as he drops to his knees and carefully unzips Tony's pants. He's got the same excited-curious look on his face he gets around new tech.

It makes Tony's cocks twitch to see him knelt there, easing the stiff denim down Tony's thighs. He gets a dizzying wave of double sensation as the fabric brushes against the front of his underwear and he sways in response.

Peter makes a little noise and nuzzles against the soft fabric of his boxer-briefs.

"Touch me?" he says, mouthing at Tony's cocks through the thin layer.

  


* * *

  


Peter is desperately respectful when he's on his knees. He goes quiet and concentrates intently on the task at hand. For as long as Tony's hands stay carding through his hair, he'll lick and nuzzle at Tony's cock like there's nothing else in the world. There being two apparently doesn't make much difference.

He sucks on one head reverently, lavishing it with soft sucking pressure that makes Tony groan. He works the other one with his hand, teasing and light.

Tony gets both distinct sets of feedback at once, his brain soaring somewhere high and electric with every warm lick.

  


* * *

  


"I want both," Peter says determinedly. "In me, in the next hour."

God, Tony's cocks liked that idea, but -

"Not that I wouldn't enjoy it." He definitely would. "Not that your every wish isn't my command." It was. "But Pete, neither of these are _small_."

Peter grabs him by the shirt and kisses him firmly.

"In me," he repeats breathlessly. "In the next hour. Or I'm telling Aunt May you hate her meatloaf."

Well, Tony had no desire to run _that_ gauntlet anytime soon.

He bade a mental goodbye to the headboard and the sheets and reached for the lube.

  


* * *

  


"Fuck," Peter groans as Tony slides two fingers in next to his lower cock. The other cock was slipping back and forth between Peter's spread cheeks, aided by a sticky mess of lube and pre-come. 

It feels incredible, one cock held hot and tight, the other sliding freely in the cool air. He was sure he could feel Peter's pulse around them both, throbbing like a siren call to fuck and fuck until he couldn't anymore.

"Deeper," Peter demands, grabbing the headboard firmly.

Tony kisses the back of his neck and obeys, working his fingers further in as Peter shudders.

  


* * *

  


When both of Tony's cocks push in at once, so slow Tony thinks he's going to die, Peter gives a devastatingly sexy whimper and claws at the pillows.

"Pete?" Tony says faintly. He is being held very tight somewhere _very_ warm and soft and slippery and it's the most incredible feeling he's ever felt, but if Peter isn't having a good time -

Peter breathes out with a full body shiver, his skin goosepimpling all over as every single one of his muscles ripple minutely against Tony's chest.

Then he moans. So loud they can probably hear it back on Earth.

  


* * *

  


"Peter," Tony groans, feeling a heady shiver of his own building. "Peter Parker-Stark, please will you use your incredible mouth and tell me you're doing okay."

"M'okay," Peter gasps, rocking his hips back just an inch and taking Tony deeper. "So okay."

He looks incredible too, with sweat beading on his shoulders and his fingers clenched tight round the pillows. Tony's cocks pulse happily inside him and Peter freezes, going stock still as his breathing suddenly speeds up. 

"Tony," he says, in the tight voice that means he's overwhelmed and about to hit the edge.

"S'okay," Tony murmurs. "Let go."


End file.
